SCP-Tale
=WARNING= THE FOLLOWING ARTICLE IS TOP SECRET. UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS WILL BE MET WILL TERMINATION. =YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED= SCP-Tale is an Alternate Universe (AU) created by Geshtro and Yossipossi. The basic format is based around the "SCP Foundation" while Roleplays would be more based around "SCP: Containment Breach". Humans never fully trusted the monsters, and the war they brought out was less of a war and more of a roundup. The humans managed to capture every monster- and the SCP Foundation set their sights on them. Using Class-O amnesiacs, they made humanity forget monsters ever existed- and the "SCPs" were contained. 'RULES: ' *Rule 1: If you wish to add an OC, you must get permission from Geshtro and Yossi, and already have the OC's SCP number and Object Class, and a Description. *Rule 2: You also cannot heavily base an OC's SCP-Tale counterpart after an already existing SCP Monster. *Rule 3: Yossi and/or Geshtro have the right to deny an application. *Rule 4: The OC must be up to date, active, and cannot be a Work In Progress or Marked for Deletion. 'Primary Classes:' * These are the most common Object Classes assigned to anomalies, and make up the bulk of the Foundation's database. Safe :: Safe-classed are those anomalies that are either sufficiently understood that they are now completely and reliably contained on a permanent basis or otherwise do not trigger their anomalous effects unless intentionally activated. Classifying an anomaly as Safe, however, does not mean that handling or activating it does not pose a threat, and personnel are to be reminded that all Special Containment Procedures and safety protocols are to be observed at all times. Euclid :: Euclid-classed are anomalies that are either insufficiently understood or inherently unpredictable, such that reliable containment is not always possible, but do not pose sufficient threat to qualify for Keter classification. The vast majority of anomalies cataloged and contained by the Foundation are initially classified as Euclid until they are either sufficiently understood or exhibit sufficient danger to qualify for reclassification. In particular, any anomaly that exhibits autonomy, sentience and/or sapience is generally classified a Euclid-class entity at minimum, due to the inherent unpredictability of an object that can act or think on its own. Keter :: Keter-classed are anomalies that pose an inherently serious threat to the safety of Foundation personnel and the rest of mankind and either require extensive and complex procedures to contain or cannot be fully contained by the Foundation's current technology and knowledge. These anomalies are generally considered the most dangerous ones in Foundation containment, and all research efforts are directed towards enabling more reliable containment of such anomalies or, as a last resort, the timely neutralization or destruction of its anomalous effects. 'Secondary Classes' Neutralized :: Neutralized anomalies are those that are no longer anomalous, either through having been intentionally or accidentally destroyed, disabled, or otherwise no longer function or exhibit anomalous effects. The documentation for Neutralized anomalies is archived for posterity in case the anomaly regains its anomalous properties or otherwise recurs in the future. Explained :: Explained anomalies are those that are completely and fully understood to the point where their effects are now explainable by mainstream science, have been debunked as a false or mistaken classification, or are so widespread and publicly disseminated such that containment is no longer possible. 'Esoteric Classes' Thaumiel :: Thaumiel-class objects are highly classified and extremely rare anomalies that are utilized by the Foundation to contain or counteract the effects of other highly dangerous anomalies, especially Keter-class objects. Even the mere existence of Thaumiel-class objects is classified at the highest levels of the Foundation and their locations, functions, and current status are known to few Foundation personnel outside of the O5 Council. Apollyon :: EXPUNGED 'Normal SCPs' UNDER RE-WRITE Asgore :: SCP-001 Keter Toriel :: SCP-002 Euclid Papyrus :: SCP-003 Safe Sans :: SCP-004 Keter Alphys :: SCP-005 Safe Mettaton :: SCP-006 Euclid Undyne :: SCP-007 Keter Asriel :: SCP-008 Safe Chara :: SCP-009 Keter W.D. Gaster :: SCP-010 Keter Monster Kid :: SCP-011 Safe Original SCPs :: Category:AU